leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahogany Town
Mahogany Town (Japanese: チョウジタウン Chōji Town) is a small town in northern Johto where s once resided in what eventually became the Team Rocket HQ. There are three exits out of town. To the west is , to the east is , and to the north is , which leads directly to the famous Lake of Rage. Pokémon Trainers must come to Mahogany Town in order to win the from Pryce, the Mahogany Gym Leader who specializes in . Mahogany is a quiet, relaxed town, and has no Poké Mart. Instead, there is a shop used by Team Rocket as a base. After Team Rocket is defeated, it is converted into a store run by a little old lady. When the town is first entered, there is a man blocking the eastern exit to and the Ice Path who wants to sell the a RageCandyBar. In Generation II, he will disappear after the player obtains seven Johto Badges. In , because the RageCandyBar is a Key Item, the man will then say that the player needs to see the attractions in the town and the surrounding area, and he will continue to block the eastern exit until the player has defeated Team Rocket at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Slogan Welcome to the Home of the Ninja! or Home of the Ninja (Japanese: ようこそ　にんじゃの　さとへ Welcome to the home of the ninja.) Places of interest Just a Souvenir Shop discovers the secret staircase in Mahogany Town]] In lieu of a Poké Mart in Mahogany Town is a small shop in the middle of town which is known as Just a Souvenir Shop (Japanese: おみやげやさん souvenir shop) in . It is a convenience store that sells supplies necessary for Pokémon training. The shop is run by a creepy old man who seems very suspicious. However, the shop is actually just a cover-up for the Team Rocket HQ, whose hideout is accessible by a stairway concealed under a gold cabinet. After Team Rocket is run out of town, the old man abandons the shop, which is later occupied by an old lady who sets up a small shop selling items that "nobody else has". Inside the little store are tables of random assortments of items. On the northern wall stands a giant gold cabinet, which conceals an entryway to an underground base. When the cabinet was moved by Lance, the secret entrance was discovered, and remains uncovered when the old lady runs the store. The counter is located on the western side of the shop, where the shopkeeper serves various items. There is also a calculator and a radio on the counter of the shop. Outside the shop, the old lady's granddaughter sits and promotes the store. She claims that her grandmother sells stuff that nobody else has; however, in , nothing that her grandmother sells is unique to the shop. Only in Generation II does the old lady sell the RageCandyBar, a unique item that can only be bought from a salesman blocking the way out of Mahogany before the events of Team Rocket and the old lady after they are run out of town. While inside, the old lady, who makes whistling noises with her false teeth, serves people with items similar to those which a Poké Mart would sell. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Team Rocket HQ The Team Rocket HQ is the headquarters and a hideout for Team Rocket, located beneath the heart of Mahogany Town, and the entrance is located under a cabinet in the souvenir shop. The hideout was originally used as a base for ninjas that once resided here; however, after the ninjas left, Team Rocket used the headquarters as a power source to send out high-frequency sound waves, which disturbed the Pokémon in Mahogany Town, Lake of Rage, and other surrounding locations, and affected their evolution patterns. It is also the source of the problems occurring at the lake, involving the appearance of a Red Gyarados. The upper floor of the base contains statues with security cameras in their eyes—walking past one triggers two s to battle the player until they deactivate the cameras using a switch in the center of the area. The far left hallway bypasses most of the Persian cameras, but the floor is booby-trapped with , and , which the and have a tendency to . The second floor contains the generator room where six power the radio transmitter. The room is locked and requires a password to open. The third floor contains workstations, and a passage back onto the second floor leads to the rear of the hideout where the main office is located. The office is also locked and requires two passwords to open. Mahogany Gym The Mahogany Gym is the official Gym of Mahogany Town. It specializes in Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Pryce. s who defeat him receive the . Pryce cannot be challenged the first time the player arrives in Mahogany Town. A man is blocking entry to the Gym: he will only leave once Team Rocket has been defeated at their headquarters and the Gyarados at the nearby Lake of Rage have been calmed. In the Generation II, in order to get to the leader, one must correctly navigate an ice maze; in Generation IV games, the maze has been completely changed, now comprising several rooms. After Leader Pryce is defeated, he will give the player the and an Ice-type Technical Machine. This varies from generation to generation: will be given in Generation II, and is given in Generation IV. Demographics Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In , Mahogany Town's population is 14. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , Mahogany Town's population is 26, which makes it the third-smallest town in Johto. Items 300 before Team Rocket is defeated|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=RageCandyBar}} Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. *Mahogany Gym: Pokémon are unhappy because of the cold. *Team Rocket HQ: The walking Pokémon becomes more cautious. **B1F: The walking Pokémon is hostile to the statues, especially when the player stands next to them. It occasionally hears a strange noise. **B2F: The walking Pokémon becomes more nervous. and occasionally tremble and shake. **B3F: The walking Pokémon occasionally gets a bit of a zap. In the anime In the main series The outskirts of Mahogany Town appeared in Rage of Innocence, where the rampaging Red Gyarados was approaching the city, but the city was saved when Pryce had his freeze the river, forcing Gyarados to turn around. and arrived in Mahogany Town in As Cold as Pryce in order to have a Gym battle with Pryce. However, Pryce was unwilling to accept Ash's challenge. The reason was explained to be that since Pryce had lost his when he was younger, he had grown bitter and distant to Pokémon. After Ash and his friends helped Pryce find his Piloswine, which had been frozen in ice for all these years, Pryce accepted Ash's challenge. Ash's Mahogany Gym battle with Pryce took place in Nice Pryce, Baby!. The final round of the battle took place between Ash's Pikachu and Pryce's Piloswine, but in the middle of the battle, Pryce forfeited the match, seeing that Piloswine was getting tired and not wanting his old friend to get hurt too much. As such, Ash was then rewarded with the . Gallery In Pokémon Generations ]] Mahogany Town appeared in The Lake of Rage, where Lance was seen breaking through the secret door inside the souvenir shop, and finding the entrance to the Team Rocket HQ from behind it. He was soon joined in his raid of the villainous team lair by . Lance eventually managed to destroy Team Rocket's radio wave generator, thus ending their plan of forcing Pokémon to evolve. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mahogany Town appeared in Raising Raichu. Lt. Surge discovered Team Rocket's new hideout through the floor of an old store selling Rage Candy Bar. With a plan to reclaim Team Rocket in mind, Lt. Surge was then apprehended by the Masked Man. The Gym Leader escaped by detonating his six . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Mahogany Town appeared in Stop the Strange Sonic Sound!!. Trivia * In , the top of the radio transmitter can be seen next to the shop, poorly hidden in a fake tree. After defeating Team Rocket, the tree is removed and the transmitter is broken. ** Also in these games, in front of the eastern watch tower, the very top point of the tree in front is missing. * Mahogany Town is the only town with an Gym where there's no at any time. Snowbelle City and Snowpoint City all have constant snow while Icirrus City has it during the winter. Name origin Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:Towns de:Mahagonia City es:Pueblo Caoba fr:Acajou it:Mogania ja:チョウジタウン zh:卡吉镇